Last Moments Origanal Title, I know
by Sephirah Argenta
Summary: Rated for Blood. Shonen Ai. Dee gets turned into swisscheese... It's sad... bring tissues and popcorn... Dee's last thoughts and moments


It was bound to have happened eventually. He'd been through a lot in his life and many times the only thing that had managed to save him was his luck and his mule like stubbornness. And of course on occasion merely the thought of his lover had kept him going. Randy "Ryo" McLain. Ryo had saved Dee's life countless times before, even if it was only his love for the man that kept him holding on. Of course Dee had returned these favors several times over. But Dee somehow found he doubted that would be the case this time. This time his wound was undoubtedly fatal. And this time his partner wasn't right there to help him. And how could he be? He was attending to some files in the office over this case. Dee had opted to return to the crime scene to look around one last time knowing that they had missed something. He hadn't wanted Ryo to come because Ryo had a slight fever and it was cold outside. He guessed it was he who shouldn't be out in the cold now, his wound probably giving him a much higher shock induced fever than Ryo had had. But God how he wished Ryo was he right now, even if it was just to say goodbye.  
It hurt terribly to breathe now, which was no surprise seeing as how his body was full of bullets. Amazingly, all the bullets had managed to dodge his heart and puncture only one of his lungs about three times. Just his luck that he'd have to die alone, slowly in an abandoned apartment building where he was likely not to be found until the early hours of the morning when his body had already grown cold. A realistic end to the lifestyle he had lived for so long. He'd always been much too careless when it came to the danger aspect of his cases. He had been injured on the job more than anyone in the 27th precinct in a year than most would be in their entire career.  
The man who had shot him had apparently been come back to the crime scene planning to clean up the remaining blood left on the floor and nail down the rest of the loose floorboards he had put his victim under. The man was obviously not a big fan of the news. Dee suspected that the man had freaked out and let him have it.about fifteen times. Dee hadn't seen where the man had gone, but right now he couldn't care less. All of his thoughts were still on the life his was soon to permanently leave behind; His little makeshift, extremely unconventional family. Bikky, Carol, Penguin, and of course Ryo. Christ how he loved them.  
He remembered when he'd first met Ryo. He had been being screamed at by the Chief again and again he's not been listening. He'd heard a knock on the door, but that too he chose to ignore and the Chief was to bust yelling to notice. Ryo let himself in and caught Chief's attention somehow. He introduced himself and Dee had attempted escape. And that didn't work. He supposed Chief had made them partners in the hopes that Ryo would make him calm down a little and not cause so much trouble.  
  
"You got Japanese in you?" Dee demanded.  
"Yes, I do actually. Half," Ryo half replied, obviously intimidated.  
"You got a Japanese name?"  
"Yeah, it's Ryo."  
"Alright then Ryo, that's what I'll call you."  
  
Dee smiled at the memory. Ryo was defanantly the best thing that had ever happened to him. He remembered their first Christmas together. He'd tried everyway possible to be able to spend Christmas Eve with the object of affection, but Ryo had somehow managed to obliviously avoid his intentions until they had both somehow managed to be off work at the same time. Dee had shown up at Ryo's door with a mini-Christmas tree and a bottle of wine. Ryo had obviously been upset when he opened the door and it had startled Dee to see his love so upset on such a special evening. Ryo had ushered Dee into the house and they had kept close the rest of the night. It had been the first Christmas Eve Ryo had spent alone since the murder of his parents. Dee was happy to make sure that it didn't remain that way. And that it would never happen again.  
Dee wheezed and choked a little on the blood that had made it from his destroyed organs to his throat. Well, he wouldn't drown in his own blood at least. He'd fallen onto his stomach. He remembered Bikky. Bikky was now happily engaged to Carol and well on his way to becoming a top notch police officer. In a few months he would be a father.  
Dee coughed blood spilling over his full lips. God, everything hurt so bad. He wished Ryo was here. He wanted to see him one last time. He wanted to feel his skin and look into his deep, black eyes once more. His conscious was fading, his vision terribly blurry. If only he could tell Ryo one last time how much he loved him. If just one more time he could hear his soft, soothing voice tell him things would be okay. If he could just hear Ryo tell him that he loved him one last time, he could go a happy man.  
"Dee!" A familiar voice rang in his mind and his eyes suddenly jerked back open. Before him was the answer to the prayers he'd be mentally sending express to the God that had always been good to him before. Apparently he was being kind again; in front of him, sat Ryo on his knees, perfect, clear, beautiful tears running down if perfectly sculpted cheeks.  
"Ry. Ryo," Dee rasped, his throat sore from coughing, his left lung completely useless.  
"Oh Dee, oh my god, please hold on Dee, and ambulance should be here soon," Ryo strained to say between his sobs.  
From the position he was in Dee tried his best to shake his head. Even if the ambulance got there before he died he would never make it through the night. Even Dee Latener wasn't that strong.  
"No," he rasped. "They can't.they can't help m, me Ryo, and. and you know it."  
"But Dee,"  
"No, just hold me again..please,"  
Deftly, Ryo pulled the bloody, nearly dead body of his lover into his arms. He continued to sob, vaguely aware of the blood spilling from Dee's body onto his jacket.  
"Ryo, I'm not. I'm not gonna make it.no.mo matter what hap. happens just know that I'm not. not afraid, and tha. nhg. that I will always, always love you," Dee managed between coughs and gags, his breath ragged.  
"I love you too Dee," Ryo sobbed. "Always. I'll love you forever Dee."  
The man in his lap, who looked so much smaller than he had looked any other time Ryo had ever seen him smile, tears leaking out the corners of his deep green eyes. Ryo's tears fell silently onto Dee's cheeks and ran off to the side, the tears of the two men melding together just as their hearts would always be. With on last gasp, the ebon hair man went limp, his last breath expelling itself from his body.  
Two minutes later, the paramedics came through the broken door of the small, abandoned apartment building to find Dee still in Ryo's arms, Ryo rocking back and forth gently, still crying softly.  
  
** Sad huh.eh.it's my first FAKE fic.it's okay..could be better. I would encourage you to review, but I'm not sure it would do much. I could keep going on with Ryo's pain and how everyone copes with Dee's death, but you'll have to tell me if you want that.2 or three reviews should be good..and if you flame me that'll work too. I use those to cook my dinner. 


End file.
